


You Know You Love Me

by Overdressedtokill (SkyeStan)



Series: And Who the Hell is Gossip Girl, Anyway? [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: AU, Gen, Gossip Girl Themed AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/pseuds/Overdressedtokill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Young Avengers/Marvel AU.  everyone is normal/high school/gossip girl).  The gang goes back to school and soon realize that they’re the unwilling stars of a new gossip site called  ‘Gossip Girl’.  Oh, and Kate clashes with the new archery coach.  But it’s not like that’s gonna start anything.  Right?  Guys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Love Me

_Good morning, Upper East Siders. It’s the day after Labor Day, and you know what that means: school is now in session. Let me introduce you, readers, to our little cast: we have K, the park avenue princess with a major chip on her shoulder; A, the scholarship girl with perfect hair; B and T, twin hotties; Big T, the one who just came out; and N, our resident prince charming. If you’ve ever wondered what it’s like to be rich and beautiful, then consider me your guide to a world of wonder and wealth. We’re young and we’ve got cash to burn._

_In case you’re wondering who I am-well, that’s one secret I’ll never tell. You know you love me._

_Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

—

The steps of Constance Billard loomed in Kate Bishop’s field of vision. She stopped for a moment, on the corner of 86th and 5th, watching the cabs go by as she adjusted her bow for the umpteenth time this morning. She wondered, idly, if her trophy would be in the awards case yet-the one that declared her state champion for all the school to see. She tossed her silky brown hair over her shoulder, and crossed as the traffic lights turned yellow. It better be in the case by now. Excellence was the sort of thing this school was supposed to reward.

Kate caught sight of curly black hair in a crowd of sleek buns, and was immediately relieved that America Chavez had made it back for senior year, despite a small but violent incident last year that had almost lost her a scholarship. America had a habit of almost losing her scholarship on a bi-annual basis, to the point where Kate wasn’t actually surprised to see America scowling and chewing gum outside the brick walls of the school, violating the school’s dress code without even having to try.

“Nice boots,” Kate noted, her own sleek black flats staying perfectly within Constance’s rules. America scoffed, snapping her gum behind her teeth. It was one of those things she did because it was impolite, as if she was daring others to tell her to stop. No one ever did, so snapping gum had lost it’s charm sometime around freshman year. Still, America found herself doing it out of perpetual habit.

“Nice bow,” America commented back, causing Kate to self consciously adjust it on her shoulder once more. America rolled her eyes. “That wasn’t sarcasm,” she groaned. Kate gave a quick and easy smile.

“Just giving you more to admire, natch” Kate replied, turning to the side.

“What was wrong with your old bow?” America asked.

“It wasn’t as new as this one,” Kate said. America rolled her eyes, which she was well entitled to do, though she hated to admit that Kate had a point. Worth at Constance was, in fact, determined by literally net worth-and as captain of the archery team, Kate was expected to have the newest, shiniest toys.

“Courtyard?” Kate asked, adjusting her skirt. America shrugged.

“I think the boys are already there,” America added, though she seemed less than excited.

“This is our last year, America,” Kate replied, half dragging her friend across campus, “You could pretend to be a tiny bit excited.” America let a smirk flicker across her face.

“I could, chica,” she replied, “but I won’t.”

—

_Spotted: A and K reunited, and it feels so good. Is K finally ready to take her rightful place as Queen, now that she’s reached her senior year? We know you can do it, K. Oh, and A-we like your boots._

—

Tommy was waving his phone around at the far table, while his concerned brother looked on. And he looked like a moron, but Tommy Shepard almost always managed to look like some kind of idiot, so Kate wasn’t actually put off. Until he decided it would be a good idea to run at her as soon as he’d spotted her, pushing several people aside as he did so. That was a little odd.

“Guess what?!” he greeted her, thrusting his phone into her hands. Kate glanced down at the phone in her hand, then back at Tommy. America had taken to crossing her arms.

“You finally got your own room?” America asked, mocking Tommy’s giddy tone. Tommy paused.

“Oh my god, that would be amazing,” he replied. Kate snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, shaking his phone at him.

“Tommy, focus. You had something to tell us?” Kate demanded. Tommy rapidly noted.

“We’re famous!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms wide and knocking aside another few people as he did so. Kate furrowed her eyebrows.

“What?” she asked. “How the hell-Tommy, there’s no way for us to be famous when none of us have actually done anything.” Tommy tapped the screen of his iPhone.

“But we’re still famous. Look!” he insisted, pulling her by the elbow back to their table.

“What the fuck is a Gossip Girl?” Kate asked, squinting at the screen.

“Just the creepiest thing ever,” Teddy replied, as Kate slid into her seat. Kate shook her head.

“It looks like a gossip site,” Kate noted.

“Called Gossip Girl? Wow, that’s some detective work,” America added, leaned over Kate’s shoulder.

“Tommy, this is ridiculous. This could be any group of teenagers,” Kate added. Billy took the phone from her hands, tapping the screen a few times, in search of a specific point. 

“We thought so too,” Billy said, handing Kate back the phone, “until that popped up 5 minutes ago.” Kate studied the screen for a moment, before pulling back in shock.

“America.” she muttered, handing the taller girl the phone. “Your boots.” It wasn’t so much the comment about the boots, that was fairly benign. It was the fact that there was a photograph of said boots, and they had to be America’s-the girl had a fondness for drawing white paint stars on her black doc martens. The sharp points of America’s drawings were unmistakable. Kate couldn’t help but feel a little bit terrified.

“Wha-” America began, cutting herself off as she got to the last line of Gossip Girl’s newest post. “What the flying fuck?” America whipped her head up to face her group, “how long has this site even been around for?”

“Six am,” Billy replied, careful and practiced, like he’d spent his entire morning focused on this problem. “And since the first post, there have been five other posts-two about me and Tommy, one about Noah, and two about Kate, including the one about America.” 

"Oh did you tell her?" Noah asked, appearing suddenly behind Kate. Maybe not so suddenly. She’d been distracted. She jumped in surprise.

"Tell me what?" Kate asked. Noah wrapped his arms around her waist, and she decided to let him. "Tell me what," she whined, tilting her head back onto his shoulder. She wasn’t usually this forward with him-but it was the first day of school. She was in a generous mood.

"Gossip Girl thinks I’m the prince to your princess!" he exclaimed, far too enraptured with the title. He always had been way more romantic than Kate ever was. 

"What?" Kate asked, taking the chance to remove Noah’s arms from her waist. "We’re what?"

"She called you ‘Queen K’" Billy pointed out, "didn’t you notice?" Kate bounced awkwardly on her heels.

"I skimmed! The picture was really unnerving, okay?" She replied, finally giving Billy back his phone. "And what’s she even talking about? Since when am I the Queen? Queen of what?"

"Constance, probably," America said. Kate shook her head.

"That’s ridiculous. This whole thing is ridiculous. Since when are people interested in us?" Kate demanded. Billy rested his head on his hand.

"I feel like your obliviousness only solidifies it," Billy replied. "Remember last year when you started wearing those owl necklaces?" Kate wrinkled her nose.

"Ugh. Yeah. Why’d you even let me do that?" She asked. Billy shook his head.

"You’re missing the point. For a solid month, I saw owl necklaces. Everywhere. All thanks to you." he pointed his finger straight at her. "And it’s not just that. It was purple headbands. Monogrammed bags. Sailor Moon phone cases." Kate glanced at her bag (not monogrammed, how junior year would that be), and frowned. "Everyone watches you, Kate. They always have." Kate’s head snapped back up, her eyes widening.

"That’s the scariest fucking thing I’ve probably ever heard," Kate whispered.

"It’s true, Kate," America said, "you’re the queen. And we’re just popular by association."

"Except Noah-" Teddy said, "Noah was popular before he started hanging out with us." Noah brought his hand to his chest, giving Billy a flattered grin.

"You really think so?" he asked. Kate pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay. Noah, stop talking. Everyone else-let’s just not mention this site to anyone. Maybe it won’t get bigger than it already is. Let’s just all keep a low profile today, okay?" Kate’s tone was more desperate than she wanted it to be-she just hoped everyone had the sense to listen.

"But guys!" Tommy interjected, "We’re famous! What’s the harm in that?" Kate tossed her head back in frustration digging her nails into her thigh.

"I don’t want to hear the words ‘Gossip Girl,’ again," Kate said. America raised her hand.

"Seconded," she added. Billy raised his hand next.

"Third-ed," Billy said. Tommy spread his arms out, giving Teddy a desperate look. Teddy smirked, raising his hand.

"Fourth-ed." Teddy said.

"The motion passes," Billy deadpanned, "no more talking about Gossip Girl." Kate rolled her neck, grinning.

"Good," she said. There was an uneasy silence. "Anyone have AP English first period?" she added quickly.

"I do!" Noah exclaimed with great enthusiasm. "Shall we?" He held out his arm for Kate, but the subtle shake of her head was enough to get him to drop it.

"Lunch?" Kate asked. 

"Is Pinkberry lunch?" Teddy asked. Kate nodded approvingly. 

"It’s got protein. Probably. Pinkberry. Lunch. We reconvene." There was a murmur of agreement drowned out by the first bell of the morning-and the shuffling of teenagers running off to class.

—

_Spotted: The whole gang grabbing Pinkberry for lunch. What guys, no invite for us? That’s okay-we’re trying to cut out dairy, anyway. Word on the street has it that K is still a queen in denial-but I think we can get her to see the error of her ways. Don’t forget to tip, kids. We look forward to hearing from you._

—

Kate was breaking her own promise. Which, admittedly, she was pretty sure everyone else was doing, too-but still. She’d the one who’d been bitching about Gossip Girl this morning, only to find herself scrolling through while she waited for archery practice to start. The pinkberry post also had a photo included-and Kate was starting to get concerned. Who was taking these photos? How did she never notice? How did-

“Okay, kids, I’m going to tell it to you straight,” a male voice said, not too gruff but definitely wary, “I’m not the best at this student-teacher shit.” This guy, who Kate was assuming was the fancy new coach, was eleven minutes late to practice. Which, for the amount Kate knew he was getting paid, was completely unacceptable. She clicked the sleep button on her phone and tossed it back into her back. Wordlessly, she rose from her seat on the floor.

“Really?” Kate retorted, as the coach made his way to the front of the room, “because I totally couldn’t tell.” She crossed her arms, giving the coach the kind of look that told him he was on thin ice. The guy looked at her, at the bow slung over her shoulder (and quickly at her chest, though he probably didn’t think she’d notice, and she did, gross), and shrugged. Actually had the nerve to shrug.

“So, you’re the captain?” he asked, dropping his duffel to the floor, “or are you just planning to kill whoever is?” That earned him some snickers from the rest of the team. Kate cocked her head, dark ponytail swishing behind her. She allowed herself a smirk.

“Are you getting paid to be a jackass?” Kate responded. “I don’t remember the school hiring you to be a jackass.” And this guy, who Kate is praying isn’t actually their coach and is just a stand in or a practical joke or something, will not stop grinning like he thinks she’s just too funny. 

"I’m getting paid because I’m the best archer around that would take this job, el capitan," the idiot drawled, pulling his own bow off his shoulder, "now, do you want to run ten laps around the school or are you going to let me finish my introduction?" Kate had yet to uncross her arms.

"You couldn’t make me run laps if you tried," she corrected, her tone almost eerily chipper, "but by all means, continue to thrill us." She waved her hand, as if indicating for him to continue. He held her gaze for a moment, perhaps with the intent of challenging her comment-but her unyielding smirk seemed to win her the argument. He broke eye contact with her (and weird, because Kate could swear she actually felt something being broken when he did).

"Name’s Clint Barton," he said, to the greater team, "You can call me Coach or Coach Barton or whatever." He gazed over to Kate, as if waiting for a retort-she merely shrugged. "I’ve been told that your previous archery coach was let go under suspicious circumstances-I just want to reiterate that no, I don’t know what the actual story is, and no, I don’t actually care. Gossip isn’t my thing, boys and girls. Save the bullshit for somewhere else." Kate rolled her eyes. "Now, we’re going to go in a row, and everyone’s going to show me what they can do." He locked eyes with Kate once more.

"Care to go first, el capitan?" Clint asked, his tone far too teasing for Kate’s liking. And she was not fond of the snickers and the-were those giggles from behind her? Kate whipped her head around to glare at the source of the offending sound-two junior girls, cellphones in hand. Kate sneered.

"Put those away," she demanded, "and be quiet." The girls went wide eyed, one whispering something to the other. Kate shook her head.

"Call me Kate," Kate replied, finally answering Clint’s question with another one of her false prep school grins.

"Can I call you Katie?" Clint asked, and Katie tilted her head.

"Can I call you Clint?" she quickly retorted. She thought better of giving him a chance to reply again, and grabbed her bow. 

"Watch carefully, Clint,” Kate said, pulling an arrow from the quiver on her back, “I am a champion, after all.”

—

_Spotted:_

_B and Big T lighting up in Central Park. We hope you don’t get caught, boys._

_N asking about love songs at Bleecker Street Records. We have one word for you: sucker._

_A arguing with her mother at the Starbucks on 51st. Now now, A. Mother does know best._

_And we saved the best for last: K exchanging verbal barbs with the very handsome new archery coach. We sense something major brewing._

_School might have just started, but remember: drama piles quickly._

_You know you love me._

_Xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl._


End file.
